


The Acidic Taste Of Barbed Wire

by SketchyFace



Series: Danganronpa [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety Attacks, Apocalypse, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Blackmail, Blood, Blushing, Confusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Crying, Despair Naegi Makoto, F/M, Fear of Death, Heavy Angst, Holding Hands, Hugging, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Investigations, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Laughter, Laughter Turned Crying, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Overdosing, Panic, Polygamy, Protectiveness, Realization, Regret, Sad Ending, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event in Human History (Dangan Ronpa), Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Very Light Fluff, Vomiting, Watching Someone Sleep, Worship, Yelling, but not in a cute way, fear of failure, no happy ending, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFace/pseuds/SketchyFace
Summary: Makoto is the mastermind.But as time goes on, he starts to question himself if he should be....He felt sick.Or the author is bad at descriptions so just read the tags to understand what’s going on T-T
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto (one sided), Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843300
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	The Acidic Taste Of Barbed Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leafintel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafintel/gifts), [Rose010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose010/gifts).



With suddenly being thrown into a killing game, everyone had a hard time processing their new situation. Everyone was on edge and had a hard time sleeping.

Well, except for a certain lucky student.

Makoto was watching the multitudes of live footages from the security cameras excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

Everyone was already asleep, so there was not really anything to watch, but he was filled with so much energy that he didn’t care.

It was perfect! A perfect killing game! Exactly the killing game Junko wanted!

He shuddered, lying his head down on the chairs back and staring up at the ceiling.

Junko had talked about the dream killing game she had wanted. It was a shame she never got to make that dream a reality, but that was why Makoto was here.

The perfect killing game for the perfect woman would be the best memorial for her! She might be gone, but he wouldn’t disappoint her!

“You would love this, right?” Makoto asked the air “you would have loved this killing game, right? You would be laughing and giggle excitedly, right? You would love this and love me even more, right? Right!?”

He was giggling, drool dripping down his chin and face flushed. Junko loved him and Makoto loved her so, so, so, SO, SO MUCH!!!

“You must love me so much right now, right?” He asked again. No one responded, but it didn’t matter. He already knew the answer.

He pulled himself together and sat up, staring at the live footage again.

•

The first murder had happened.

He had been so excited to investigate Sayakas body, but Hajime just had to ruin the fun!

Apparently because he had passed out when he saw her body meant that he couldn’t handle seeing it.

It nearly made him laugh.

So now Makoto and Hajime was investigating everywhere but the body. Well, they weren’t really investigating.

It was more that Hajime was looking out for him, seeming worried but not wanting to admit it.

Junko would have said it was disgusting.

It was disgusting.

“How are you feeling?”

Makoto was pulled from his thoughts by Hajimes question.

“W-what?”

“How are you feeling?”

Makoto stared at Hajime.

“Why are you asking?” He wondered, the out of nowhere question surprising him.

“You just saw a dead body” Hajime bit his lip, awkwardly avoiding eye contact “that can effect someone pretty bad”

Makoto was quiet for a while, disgusted at the warm feeling that filled his chest. Only Junko was supposed to do that to him.

He didn’t have to lie about how he was feeling. Hajime wouldn’t understand, anyway.

“... it feels like a bunch of barbed wire is in my stomach” he answered, short and simple.

“That... doesn’t sound nice”

Makoto wanted to laugh again. He was right, Hajime didn’t understand, he never understood.

When he was sitting in front of his familiys bodies, cowered in their blood, he had felt it too.

He had felt the barbed wire fill his stomach till it couldn’t handle it. Painfully leaving his body and leaving the taste of acid behind. Tears falling down his cheeks and sobbing loudly.

He thought the feeling was horrible because he didn’t understand.

Junko made him understand that it wasn’t horrible, that it was amazing and Junko was never wrong. Makoto understood and he wished Hajime did to.

The rest of the investigation was done in silence.

He tried to not think about the warm feeling Hajime had made him feel. They had been boyfriends, but now Junko was the only one allowed to make him feel like that.

... it did feel nice, though

•

It was night again, and he was watching through the cameras again.

Well, he was specifically watching through Hajimes camera. He looked so much more peaceful asleep than awake, like he wasn’t in a killing game right now.

Was that weird?

Watching your (technically) ex boyfriend through a camera did sound kinda creepy...

Never mind! Being creepy wasn’t important now! He was too busy being mad at Hajime.

He was mad at him for making him feel something only Junko was supposed to make him feel.

He was mad at him for not understanding.

He never understood, both he and Shuichi never did! They hadn’t listened to him! They hadn’t listened to Junko! They weren’t worth his time anymore!

He hated HATED how a part of him wanted to disagree with him. That part of him made him lean forward, clutching his stomach, feeling sick and wanting to throw up.

If Junko was here she would have knocked some sense into him. She would have brought him back into his senses and make him understand that she was right.

But without her he was starting to feel and think the wrong thing and he hated it.

He forced himself to look at Hajimes camera, eyes full of hatred.

“I hate you...” Makoto whispered “I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU-“

He abruptly stood up and-

“I HATE YOU”

Slammed his hands on the table.

Breathing heavily, he stared at Hajimes peaceful form.

... his mouth tasted like acid

•

The next murder had happened and he wasn’t as excited as before. He didn’t hate the killing game! Junko loved the killing game so he loved it too!! But... staring at Chihiros corpse, something felt wrong...

He loved looking at Chihiros dead and bloody body, of course! Junko loved it so Makoto loved it too! But still, he should do something more than stare at it.

He turned and looked at Shuichi, the only other person in the room, who was investigating a blood stained dumbbell.

“Do you think that’s he murder weapon?” Makoto asked, crouching down next to him, pretending to also be investigating it.

He already knew it was, seeing the whole thing. He was excited for Mondos execution because Junko would have! And Junko was never wrong about anything!!

He saw Shuichi flinch at his question, pulling down the cap to cover his eyes. Cute.

“Uhm, yes...” he answered quietly “it matches the wound in her head and is covered in blood, so we can say for 100% that it’s the murder weapon”

“Really? You’re really smart, Shuichi!” Makoto complimented, smiling. He didn’t mean it, of course, he was just saying it because it would cause Shuichi more... despair later on...

“T-thank you... you’re smart too...” Shuichi was hiding his face behind his cap, obviously blushing.

He felt that warm and annoying feeling again. Why did he feel that? Shuichi wasn’t supposed to make him feel like that. Hajime wasn’t supposed to make him feel like that. Only Junko was supposed to do that.

But... why? Why did it feel so much better than when Junko loved him? Didn’t Junko love him? She must have loved him, right? Then Why? Why why why why why why why why why?

“Makoto!?” He was brought out from his thoughts by Shuichis worried voice. Oh...

When had his face gotten so wet?

Before he knew it, two arms where around him, hugging him.

“It’s okay...” Shuichi mumbled “I know this is hard but we can survive this... and... I’ll try to be there for you... sorry, I’m not that good at this...”

Makoto was confused. Why was he hugging him back and crying even more? The hug felt so warm an nice, but the barbed wire in his stomach filled up more.

Could... could Junko have been wrong? No no, she couldn’t be. Then, had she been lying to him? She couldn’t have, right?

He couldn’t hear what Shuichi was saying, but he didn’t care. He had missed this. He hadn’t realised it, but he had missed Shuichis nice touch.

He felt another pair of arms go around him.

He looked up, trying to see who it was.

Of course it was Hajime! Of course the world wanted to be so so so cruel to him! He didn’t want to question Junko, she couldn’t be wrong! She wasn’t wrong she wasn’t wrong she wasn’t wrong...

... he started crying even more

•

He wasn’t watching the cameras this night. He was lying in his bed, cuddling his stuffed Monokuma doll.

He couldn’t deal with looking at Hajime and Shuichi since he broke down in front of them.

... had Junko been wrong? Had Junko lied to him?

He didn’t want to doubt her, but he couldn’t help but question her.

No no no no no no, she loved him. She must have. He had done so much for her. He killed his family and anyone Junko wanted dead. He left Hajime and Shuichi because Junko wanted him to. He created this whole killing game for her.

Was all that for nothing? Was all that he did for his love for Junko nothing? Did... did Junko never love him?

... he didn’t sleep at all that night

•

Makoto stared at the two corpses in front of him, frozen.

Taka was dead, he already knew that before seeing the body and he also knew Hifumi was the culprit.

But... why was Hifumi dead?

He was the culprit, right? He murdered Taka. He was supposed to be the blackened who killed Taka and not a victim-

Oh god, he doesn’t know who the blackened is!

He was supposed to know. He was supposed to know who died and who the culprit was. He always knew. He was always in control. He was supposed to be in control.

His breathing sped up.

What if he execute the wrong person? Oh god no, he couldn’t let the blackened go unpunished! They would notice. They would notice and he would have failed Junko. Junko! She would hate him! He couldn’t make her hate him! If he couldn’t follow Junkos rules than he failed her! He failed her and he deserved punishment. He deserves punishment for being such a useless human who doesn’t deserve Junkos selfless love and he should just kill himse-

“MAKOTO!!”

He was snapped back to reality by Hajimes voice, his eyes slowly focusing on Hajime standing before him.

“You’re in the present, Makoto! Not wherever your mind is right now! You’re not in the past or future or whatever! You’re with me, right now, in the present! Look around and name 5 things you see so you’ll realise that!”

Makoto looked around. Why were they in a hallway? He doesn’t remember walking here. Did Hajime take him here? Wait wait, 5 things!

Door, camera, monitor, locker and... and... Hajime!

Wait, Hajime!

“Hajime” Makoto said “I can explain-“

“Shut up” Hajime interrupted, taking his hands away from Makotos shoulders. Wait, had he been holding his shoulders? “I’m not letting you look at another corpse ever again”

“Hajime you don’t-“

“Yes I do! You’ve been reacting poorly every time we see another body and I don’t care what you say! Shuichi got this, he’s the ultimate detective!”

Makoto sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with Hajime.

But he couldn’t rest, he needed to find out who the blackened is! He couldn’t disappoint Junko! He’s already disappointed her enough by doubting her! He needed to be in control hE NEEDED TO BE IN CONTROL-

“Hajime, Makoto?” Makoto was pulled out from his thoughts by Shuichis voice “I’m done investigating the bodies”

Even though Shuichi was wearing a cap that hid most of his face, Makoto could see how he looked at him in worry. He walked up to Makoto, pulling the cap down over his eyes.

“Are... you okay now?” Shuichi asked, nervously.

“Of course I am! It’s just-“ Makoto giggled, waving his hands in front of him in a panicky manner “I just felt really overwhelmed with... two people dead. I was scared I would disappoint and everyone would hate me!”

He said it light heartedly and offhandedly, like he was saying a joke, but the worry in Shuichis and Hajimes faces grew.

“... You would never disappoint us” Shuichi finally said “even if you make a mistake we would never be disappointed in you, let alone hate you”

“Yeah” Hajime agreed “it’s impossible to hate someone as stupidly sweet as you. They would need to be the devil incarnate to hate you”

They said it so confidently, like it was the truth. It felt so nice and good. So good it hurt. It hurt like a bunch of barbed wire and he felt so disgusted in himself.

Hajime and Shuichi looked at each other, silently agreeing on something.

“Hey...” Shuichi put his hand on Makotos shoulder “after this trial, Hajime and I want to talk to you about something”

Makoto recognised that look. Did... did that mean they were going to..?

“... okay!” He responded, smiling. Shuichi gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before letting go and walking away, Hajime following with him.

Makoto... trusted Shuichi. He believed that Shuichi would find the blackened. Then, he wouldn’t have to disappoint Junko!

... why did her name make him feel so uncomfortable?

•

Makoto closed the door to his dorm behind him.

He stood there, not moving. The room completely quiet and empty, like death.

Makoto was right. They had done the thing he thought they would do...

Shuichi and Hajime had confessed to him.

“Hajime and I have been talking about this and... we think this is the best opportunity to ask. So, Makoto, would... would you like to be in a poly relationship with us?” Shuichi had said.

“Yeah yeah, we know it’s kinda rushed! But if you or Shuichi or me die next, we don’t want to live with the regret of not asking. We want to be in a relationship with you, even if you die tomorrow” Hajime had said.

He had said yes. Of course he had said yes, what else would he have said?

But... this is good! If he’s in a relationship with them then when he reveals himself as the mastermind, they would be overwhelmed with so much despa-

He buckled down, one hand on his mouth and the other arm around his stomach. As he gagged.

Was he going to-

He gagged again. Without thinking he sprang to the bathroom door, struggling to open it, and ran in. He heaved himself over the toilet and threw up.

He took a few deep shaky breaths, his mouth filled with the disgusting taste of acid.

He felt sick. Sick at himself and disgust at the mere thought of making his boyfriends feel desp-

He gagged again, but his stomach was empty so there was nothing to vomit.

He slowly slid of the toilet and lied down on the cold hard floor, feeling numb. His throat hurt so much and he felt so very very sick. So sick and disgusted at himself and everything that he just wanted to die and-

This... was despair?

This was despair.

He hated it...

He... hated it?

He started laughing.

It was so hilarious!

He was feeling despair and he hated it!!!

He had worshiped Junko so he could feel despair, and he hated it!!!

It was so fucking hilarious!

“YOU NEVER LOVED ME DID YOU!?” Makoto screamed, laughing hysterically “YOU LIED TO ME! YOU USED ME! I DID SO FUCKING MUCH FOR YOU AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN APPRECIATE IT! I WASTED MY LIFE! I THREW AWAY MY LIFE! I COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY WITH MY FAMILY! I COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY WITH SHUICHI AND HAJIME! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SABOTAGE MY LIFE! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

Somewhere along his yelling, his laughter turned into loud uncontrollable sobbing.

“I-I KILLED MY FAMILY FOR YOU! I KILLED PEOPLE I LOVED FOR YOU! I KILLED PEOPLE I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF FOR YOU! WAS... WAS THAT All m-meaningless..? Was-was everything I did for y-you meaningless..? H-how fucking dare you steal my life away from me..!”

He curled up on himself, the tears refusing to stop. He wanted to see his dad again. He wanted to fell his moms hugs again. He wanted to hear Komaru teasing him again.

He wanted things to go back to how they were before he met Junko.

He heard the Monokuma morning announcement play and he opened his eyes.

Had... had he fallen asleep on the floor?

He didn’t wanna get up. He wanted to go back asleep and ignore everything he had done. Pretend like he wasn’t the mastermind of some fucked up killing game. Pretend that Junko never existed and that he never met her.

But he knew he couldn’t do that. So he got up, all the joints in his body protesting, flushed the toilet and tried to look presentable. Putting on the most convincing smile he could, he left for breakfast.

... he didn’t eat anything that day

•

Sakura was dead.

Sakura was dead and it was all his fault.

If he hadn’t blackmailed and manipulated her with a sick fucking lie, she wouldn’t have killed herself.

He was standing outside the door, since Shuichi and Hajime refused to let him see another corpse.

It was useless, though, since he saw it all happen on the cameras.

And he didn’t try to stop it.

He didn’t try to stop her suicide and save her because he was a coward who would rather watch the consequences of his actions from behind a screen and he should be the one dead in that room because Sakura deserved to live and he didn’t deserve to-

No no no, he couldn’t break down now!

But he so badly watered to. He wanted to cry and cry and cry and feel sorry for himself. He wanted to ignore the horrible things he had done because he worshiped Junko but he’s no better than her because he too manipulated someone to do their bidding and he should kill himself because Junko deserved death-

“Makoto, are you ready to investigate?”

Makoto flinched at Hajimes voice, quickly turning around to face him and Shuichi, who was standing next to him.

“O-oh yes, where should we go!?” Makoto stuttered a bit too panicky.

Hajime hesitantly reaches for Makotos and Shuichis hands, silently asking for consent, which Makoto happily gave by grabbing his hand. Shuichi a bit more hesitantly, but as happily.

“R-right... follow me” Shuichi mumbled, pulling down the cap over his eyes trying to hide his light blush. He started walking, Hajime and Makoto following with.

To be honest, it was still a bit awkward between them. Their relationship was slightly rushed with the situation they were in.

Well... it wasn’t as awkward for Makoto and it didn’t feel rushed either.

They didn’t remember how they used to cuddle on the couch in one of their dorms till they fell asleep.

They didn’t remember their first date.

They didn’t remember how Makoto would place multiple butterfly kisses on their faces.

They didn’t remember how they tried to talk some sense into him when he decided to follow Junko.

They didn’t remember how he said that Junko wasn’t crazy but they were.

They didn’t remember how they begged for him to listen and realise he was being manipulated and brainwashed.

They didn’t remember how they told him that they loved him when he erased their high school memories.

...

Makoto felt sick.

He felt disgusted at himself and sick at the thought of Junko.

The hand that was holding Hajimes was hurting.

Hajime shouldn’t be holding his hand. He was a disgusting human being. He didn’t deserve their love or sympathy or care or warmth or...

He wanted to throw up.

Throw up in disgust in himself.

He wanted to end this killing game. But if he did, they would know he was the mastermind and they would never forgive him.

He knew he didn’t deserve their forgiveness, but he wanted to go back to normal.

He didn’t want to face the consequences of his actions, like a coward. He was a coward who wanted to hide away and not face the hatred and anger he deserved...

...

if I killed myself it would fix everything if I killed myself it would fix everything if I killed myself it would fix everything if I killed myself it would fix everything if I killed myself it would fix everything if I killed myself it would fix everything if I killed myself it would fix everything if I killed myself it would fix everything if I killed myself it would fix everything if I killed myself it would fix everything ifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingifIkilledmyselfitwouldfixeverythingIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHINGIFIKILLEDMYSELFITWOULDFIXEVERYTHING-

“Makoto, if you’re ever not feeling okay... you can talk to us, okay?” Shuichi said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, we’re your boyfriends now!” Hajime agreed, smiling and squeezing Makotos hand.

If I killed myself it would fix everything...

“I know!” Makoto responded, giving them a small but real smile.

Shuichi and Hajime looked at each other, seeming disappointed in his answer.

They probably knew something was up, but that didn’t matter.

... he had already made his decision

•

Makoto was scared of death.

With his close to death situations that were only saved by his luck was a really scared thought.

Knowing that the only thing that saved him from death was his luck was terrifying.

With joining... HER his fear grew.

He killed people, just because they were unlucky to be in HER wrath.

Knowing he was completely not in control of death and the slightest bit of bad luck could be his undoing...

It was a bone chilling thought.

But now he’s sitting on his bed, about to kill him self, and he couldn’t calm down, filled with overwhelming fear.

He was holding a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of sleeping pills in the other.

He had thought about slitting his wrists, but he didn’t wanna scar the others with being forced to look at a bloody corpse.

He had hurt them enough.

He brought the bottle to his lips, but he hesitated. He couldn’t bring himself to swallow the pills.

He wanted to be with Shuichi and Hajime and live a life without despair or the apocalypse. He wanted to leave this killing game with them.

He could have had the perfect life with them if he didn’t start this killing game.

No way they would want to be with him after what he’s done.

Their eyes would be full of hatred and they would probably kill him.

Why had he started crying? He didn’t deserve to cry or feel sorry for himself.

He couldn’t hesitate anymore.

Without thinking, he swallowed all the pills and forced them down with the water.

He threw bottle and glass on the floor, the glass shattering, and laid down in bed so it looked like he was sleeping.

His heart was beating out of his chest, as he was filled with panic and dread.

He didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want to fucking die so badly!!!

His vision started blurring, feeling like he was drunk and his heart started to calm down.

Oh... the medication was already taking affect.

It was hard to breath and there was an unbearable pain in his stomach.

It didn’t quite like he was falling asleep, but he closed his eyes. Welcoming death...

Wasn’t he supposed to write a suicide note..?

He was supposed to write a note explaining what he had done...

No no no no he couldn’t die... he needs to write it... he didn’t want to die please let him elide a bit longer oh god no no no they needed to know they needed the explanation please please please let him live a bit longer he didn’t want to die yet please please please please...

...

......

............

........................

A body discovery announcement didn’t play when his body was found.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you feeling it now mister Crabs?
> 
> EDIT: I speak English as a second language and I’m still being taught English in school. So I decided to send this fic to my English teacher. When I asked him what he thought about this fic he liked it, and he did take it like it was an assignment. Sadly, our grades have already been decided and since I missed a lot of school I got a C, and if I had showed him this earlier I would have probably gotten an A (which was my grade in English in 6th grade aka when I was 12 years old)


End file.
